Welcome Back Home Ice
by SongofaShadow
Summary: Iceland gets annoyed by his family and storms out of the house to take a walk to cool off. A lot can happen while Iceland's walking and not at home, where chaos stirs. Secrets revealed and shocking events seem enough for one day for the Nordics, right?


**Hello readers, thanks for reading my story, for that means a lot to me. This story was based of two posts of Tumblr and I thought the two would connect and make good story.**

 **Enjoy! :3**

* * *

"I hate all of you." spat Iceland to the Nordics, arms crossed and gaze freezing. He glares at the others with an intense, icy fury as he leans against the wall of the Nordics' living room, next to the main door.

"Wow, Icey…" Norway said emotionless. Iceland's eyes widened in alarm, seeing where this was going.

"Stop."

Sweden began; "You could say that was…"

"Don't. You. Dare."

Finland grinned widely, nearly bursting with what he had to say next. "ICE COLD."

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!" Denmark yelled as he ran around the leather IKEA couch set, laughing crazily.

The Icelandic mentally face palmed. "I'm leaving," he announces, then waits for a response from the comical Nordics. He gets nothing but goofy grins.

With a loud huff, he slammed the door of the Nordics' house behind as he heard the Nordics laugh their hearts out. He sighed in defeat, knowing that they will never change, then stormed down the street. Iceland ran in the snowing street, grumbling in anger and annoyance. He kicked a pile of snow from time to time, the kicked snow blowing away with the wind, with little of his anger fanning away with it each time.

I'm surrounded by idiots, he said to himself in his head, annoyed.

Heimskingjar, jerks, dimwits, synir kex, morons, a-holes, sniper head, lego brain, IKEA freak, ice cube heads...he kept the list of insults go on until he soon

slowed down a bit into a jog, then into a brisk walk, and his energy of fury burned off.

Just breathe, he said to himself. Calm yourself. They're just idiots and jerks,

He pondered if he wanted to go this way for a while to get something from the store for something… he snapped his fingers in realization.

He looked at his watch: 3:12 p.m.

While I'm out of that place, Iceland told himself. I should get the groceries…

He pulled out his phone to text the Nordic's group chat:

Afkøle Chatto :D

[Puffin logged on]

Puffin: I hate you all. (3:13)

[Santa logged on]

Santa: Awwe, we luv you too 3 (3:13)

Puffin: Yeah, whatever (3:13)

Puffin: I'm going shopping, does anyone need anything? (3:13)

[Magic logged on]

Magic: I do, I need more frog eyes, newt tails, snakes' fangs, novocaine, mice hearts, eagles' talons and some rat poison. (3:14)

[King logged on]

King: … he meant food wise •-• (3:14)

King: and the only thing that's normal on that list is novocaine, but even that Docs use 'em… (3:15)

[Ikea logged on]

Ikea: Ja, not for your trio's cult (3:15)

King: Yea ur cult's wierd (3:15)

Magic: It's better than the Nordics' (3:15)

Santa: ;-; (3:15)

Ikea: *Yeah *your *weird (3:15)

King: whtevr (3:16)

Ikea: *Whatever. Denmark, I swear I will hurt you one more time if- (3:16)

King: Idc if ya do it or naw (3:16)

Iceland rolled his eyes at their grammar fight that went in for a long time. He walked to the side of the path to next to a street light, leaning on it.

Finally, Finland just now made the two shut up;

Santa: Just get eggs, bread, and coffee. Get the holy drink...kahvi...please -_-' (3:29)

Magic: YES PLEASE BIG BRO (3:29)

Magic: AND BUTTER (3:29)

Magic: BUTTER IS LIIIIIFE (3:29)

Ikea: *Brother! *Life! (3:30)

King: SHUT UP (3:30)

Puffin: Shut up. I'll never say that (3:30)

Magic: BIG BRO (3:30)

Puffin: No (3:30)

Magic: BIG BRO (3:30)

Puffin: SHUT UP (3:30)

Ikea: You're going to Ikea, right? (3:30)

Puffin: Unfortunately, yes. (3:30)

The Icelandic slowly realized what he had done. He tried to find the 'delete' button, but there wasn't one for Kik.

Ikea: Excuse me?! (3:31)

Santa: NOTHING DON'T PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT HE SAID, SU-SAN (3:31)

Santa: Btw Ice, when are you coming home? (3:31)

Puffin: I was planning to home by 3:30 but since I had to move to the side of the sidewalk to see how Denmark and Sverige's grammar fight would turn out, and here I am: Wasting my time texting idiots. (3:32)

Magic: Lol, me (3:32)

Santa: Anyways, but when are you coming? (3:32)

Puffin: Say, about half an hour (3:32)

King: I'll come with you, little boy :D (3:32)

Puffin: No (3:32)

King: No, seriously, tell me where you are and I'll come (3:32)

Magic: Yes, I'll come too with you (3:32)

Puffin: I DON'T NEED ANYONE TO GO SHOPPING WITH (3:32)

Puffin: I'M NOT A CHILD ANYMORE LIKE YOU ALL THINK I AM (3:33)

Iceland fumed when typing the message, and didn't realize what he'd wrote.

Magic:... (3:33)

King:….(3:33)

Ikea: Ok, you can go by yourself, as long as you come back home in half an hour like you said. (3:33)

Magic: What?!

Puffin: Ok (3:33)

Santa: You better! Because you're not going to run to Hong Kong's house like last time! (3:34)

Magic: Hold the FrUk up. (3:34)

Magic: What?! (3:34)

King: WhEn WaS tHiS?! (3:34)

Puffin: Yeah, whatever (3:34)

Santa: Because… (3:35)

Puffin: ? (3:35)

Santa: You KEN run, but you can't HIDE from Santa-san! :D (3:35)

King:...dude wtf (3:35)

Magic: I told you not to hang out with Japan for a while! (3:35)

Magic: Suvie, control your wife! (3:36)

Santa: eXcUsE mE!? (3:36)

Ikea: By the way, Ice snuck out when you and Nor were sleeping together and later, I helped him out the window (3:36)

Ikea: And thank you Nor, for acknowledging that. (3:36)

Santa: Ohohohoho~! Together, huh? (3:37)

Santa: My OTP is true then. T^T (3:37)

Magic: Wait wut the FrUk? (3:37)

King: What the hell does Sverige mean by 'together'? O/-/O" (3:37)

Puffin: Sverige helped me drag you to Nor's room and we took a lot pictures of you guys, and I posted them on Tumblr and got many hella likes. (3:38)

Puffin: Thanks man. (3:38)

Ikea: No problem ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (3:38)

 _King: HOLY SHIITAKE MUSHROOMS, IC E AND WHA T T HE FU CK SV E WH Y DID Y OU DO T HAT FACE OH M Y HIMARU YA A ND WI TH NO R?!(3:39)_

Magic: WHY THE FRUK WOULD YOU DO THIS?! (3:39)

Santa: This is your cue to go Ice (3:39)

Puffin: Got it Aunt Tino. (3:39)

King: ICE DON'T YOU DARE- (3:40)

[Puffin logged out]

Iceland put his phone in his pocket as it vibrated with messages. He looked up to the sky to roll his eyes in annoyance by his siblings.

Overprotective parents...he chuckled as he sighed.

He continued to walk down the street to Ikea, because Sweden insisted an Ikea should be down the area for it to be convenient and easier to have. And when he said 'insisted', it meant that Finland had to hold back Sweden from killing Denmark, and Norway had to also hold back Denmark from killing Sweden.

Iceland sighed at the memory. He knew that if he didn't step in between the two, the house would have been destroyed to the ground for the fifth time that month. He wanted to say, instead, that they should have put a puffin sanctuary because Ikea is stupid, along with a Lego store, but the Nordics' house would not be the only house in the street destroyed…

The Icelandic was met with the sign of the store towering above him, just like a certain looming Sweden nation. He stepped inside and grabbed a cart, then looked around the aisles of vegetables and thought for a while.

Maybe I should stall a bit while I'm there…

*Time skip brought to you by England's scones. Warning: Company not responsible of injury or death. Consumer's discretion is advised.*

Iceland walked down the snowing street, holding a few bags of groceries. He'd bought some meat, a large amounts of vegetables, and some spices so he can make that curry Hong Kong showed him the other day. Hong Kong had given the curry to him to taste, and it was delicious for a Nordic, since he and Ice had different styles of food. Iceland was impressed and told him, 'this is the cure to the victims of England's scones', which made the eastern nation laugh at the joke and blush.

"Þakka þér fyrir." he smiled to Iceland, which that had touched Iceland deeply, by Hong Kong just saying thank you in Icelandic

Iceland went around the block, remembering it was the location where Denmark stopped him a week ago when he just went to go get milk, "You're a child Icey, and you need me to take you shopping!" He stilled cringed at the memory, because it was only a week ago when it had occurred. His own brother even said the same to him!

Just. To. Get. A. Freaking. Gallon. Of. Milk.

Even in the chat, it was the same.

Why does everyone think I'm still a child? I can fight and defend myself!

Iceland groaned and decided to let it go. He knew the Nordics were only caring for him and wanted to protect him, and he couldn't blame them for that. Even though they annoy him to pieces…

He climbed the steps and paused at the last one to listen for any disturbance.

Silence?

Which was a little bit odd because Denmark's home and he's always shouting. Iceland just shrugged it off and opened the door.

" VAUHTIA NORJA!" was the first thing he heard as soon as he entered.

"I'M TRYING- HERREGUD DANMARK! STOPP LØPINGEN, DIN IDIOT!"

"HOLD KÆFT! IT HURTS A LOT!"

"MINST SPRINGA MOT NORGE OCH FIN, DANMARK!"

He looked at Norway, who was chasing Denmark with a fire extinguisher, trying to blast Denmark, wHO WAS ON FIRE AND RUNNING AROUND SCREAMING IN EITHER PAIN OR AGONY, Maybe both Iceland thought, CATCHING THE FURNITURE ON FIRE WITH FINLAND HELPING NORWAY AND SWEDEN POUR WATER ON THE FURNITURE AND SOME ON DENMARK.

Finally, Denmark stopped running and started to flail around on the living room's main carpet, giving Norway and Finland the chance to blast him with the rest of the fire extinguisher, with Sweden dumping a bucket of ice on him.

The chemical smoke started to clear, making Denmark visible. He threw a coughing fit to catch some air and groaned in exhaustion, as if he was the one chasing a crazy Dane from a fire.

Norway turned around to face his younger brother, who was still standing at the doorway, not saying anything.

"Oh." the Norwegian said, making the rest of the Nordics turn towards Iceland.

"Ice," the three Nordics said in usion, as if the fire freak-out were a normal occurrence. "You're home early."

Iceland just walked inside and casually went to the kitchen with the groceries.

He didn't even have to ask what happened.

* * *

 _Afkøle Chatto It means 'Cool Chat', one word in Danish and one in Japanese._

 _"Vauhtia Norja"- 'Hurry Norway!'_

 _"Herregud Danmark! Stopp løpingen, din idiot!" - 'Oh my god Denmark! Stop running, you idiot!'_

 _"Minst springa mot Norge och Fin, Danmark!"- 'Run towards Norway and Finland, Denmark!'_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this, for that means a lot. Huge thanks to _SomethingMoreQ,_ for she really is something amazing for helping me out. Please give me feedback so I know what I should do better or make more, and I had a great time making this for you all to see, Thank you so much! ^J^**

-Pheonix


End file.
